


Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

by thebatmandiaries



Series: Dick Grayson amnesia au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Disneyland, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, batfam, batfam road trip, dicks lost his memory, going on vacation, no editing...whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Dick lost his memory and Bruce decides its time to go on a vacation with the whole family to try and help him regain his memories. What could go wrong? Includes shenanigans, competitiveness, and adrenaline junkies.





	1. This city (quitters never wim)

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a post on a discord server I am in, I bring you the Dick Grayson amnesia au. If you can, please leave a comment or a kudos and enjoy! 
> 
> Title from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all DC babey.

“Are you really sure this a good idea Bruce?” Tim says the next morning while pretending to eat some pancakes but really texting on his phone.

 

“Yes, I am.” He takes Tim’s phone. “No phones at the table.”

 

“ _Bruce._ ” Tim gives him a disappointed look. “I need that.”

 

“Eat your breakfast.” 

 

“Yeah Tim, eat your breakfast.” Jason mocked, walking into the ditch, stealing a pancake off Tim’s plate.

 

“How am I supposed to do that if you keep stealing my food?” Tim turns to glare at Jason, who has a piece of pancake in his hand, about to put it in his mouth.

 

“I don’t know, you’re the one who convinced Bruce to replace me after my death, so I’m sure this will be much easier.”Jason takes a sip of tea watching Tim sputter and Bruce quietly go into brooding mode at any mention of Jason’s death.

 

Jason swats the back of Bruce’s head. “Quit brooding old man, I’m not dead anymore.” 

 

Bruce looks at Jason again, and what passed at fondness for him said, “Of course you aren’t Jay, and I’m glad.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes as Damian walked in, looking around for someone. “Father, where is Pennyworth, I require suspense.” 

 

“He’s with Dick.” 

 

Everyone sobered at the thought of what happened. It had been weeks and still no progress of Dick’s memories had been made. They had tried everything, and so far nothing had worked.

Time, it seemed, had been the ingredient they needed. Unfortunately, the criminals weren’t going to wait until Nightwing got better, so it fell on everyone else to help carry the load. 

 

“So you really think this is going to work B?” Tim said, looking (glaring) away from Damian. 

 

“It has too. We’ve tried everything else.” Bruce looked at everyone. “But remember, he doesn’t remember most of his life after eight, so we need to be patient and careful with him, alright?” 

 

Jason looked up from his pancakes. “Patient and careful, I think I just found the title of Tim’s sex tape.” 

 

“You watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” Tim looked to Jason, raising his eyebrow.

 

“I do do other things aside from shooting criminals Tim, a man has to have his television time.” Jason waved his syrup covered fork around. 

 

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Well, looks like we are going on a family trip, I’ll call Steph and Cass and let them know.” Tim turns to Bruce. “Where are we going anyway?” 

 

Bruce turns a weary face towards them. “Disneyland.”

 

“The in one in California or Florida?” Tim asks, once gets over his shock.

 

“California.” Bruce muttered, getting up to leave.

 

“Well, I for one can’t wait.” Jason laughed. 

 

“Shut up Todd, you clearly weren’t invited, and neither was Drake.” Damian said, getting up off the floor where Alfred the Cat had been. 

 

“Master Damian, Master Tim and Master Jason are clearly going, as I assume this is a whole family vacation?” Alfred said, appearing form nowhere, as he usually does.

 

“Oh hey Alfie, how’s our favorite ray of sunshine doing?” Jason said turning to him.

 

“Master Dick is as well as he can be physically, but mentally, his memories are still blocked. Hopefully this trip will be good for all of us, but especially him.”

 

“You’re going too, Alfred?” Bruce looked to him from where he’d been standing.

 

“Of course I am, Master Bruce, I hope you didn’t think you’d be able to take of all the kids by yourself.”

 

“Ooo, burn.” Jason snickered.

 

“Silence at once Todd!” Damian hit his shoulder.

 

Right as Jason was about to fight Damian, Dick walked in. “Hey guys.” 

 

“Hey Dick. How’re you feeling?” 

 

“I’m good, Bruce. A little tired though. So what’s this I hear about a trip?” 

 

“Oh, just a relaxing family vacation. Hopefully that will help start the memories to resurface.”

 

Jasin snorted. “A nice, relaxing, family vacation, sure.”

 

Dick turned to him. “Do we not take family vacations?”

 

Jason turned to Bruce, whipping his head. “No, we do, right, Bruce?”

 

Bruce nodded uncomfortably, “Yes. We do.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “We do, but usually they are not relaxing.” 

 

Dick cocked his head. “Oh, well, hopefully this one is.”

 

Everyone mulled around the room, and then Jason jumped up and says, “Alright, well I’m have to take care of a few things before we leave, so send me the deets B. See ya.”

 

Tim awkwardly looks around, “I have to go too, see you guys later.” 

 

Bruce looks for Damian, but he had apparently already left.

 

Dick gives a blinding smile, “So Disneyland, huh?”

 

Bruce gives him a pained smile, more like a grimace. 

 

***

 

Dick does’t remember much. It comes in flashes and usually while he is sleeping. More so more lately, he feels like he is missing something, like there is a big part of his life he is unaware of. He sort of remembers getting adopted by Bruce, but after that its all a blur. 

The last crystal clear memory he has is of his parents falling. He remembers reaching out his hand, yelling _mom, dad!_ Crying _please, no._ Remembers how Bruce kneeled down next to him and said, _I’m so sorry Dick_ , like he had something to apologize for.

 

But that happened _years_ ago, according Bruce. Now he’s 25, works at Blüdhaven Police Department, tries as best he can to help people. 

 

Thats great and all, but he _doesn’t remember it_. Theres a blank spot and he’s missing years and years of his life.

 

He was sick of it, and nothing seemed to work. 

 

Maybe Bruce’s crazy vacation idea might actually work. He _hoped_ it did. He wanted to actually be able to remember the stories, not just be told them thorough third person accounts. He wanted to remember his family, and his life. 

 

Dick saw himself in the mirror. He looked like a stranger. He felt like one. 

 

_I want my memories back._

 

_I want my family back._

 

_I want my life back._

 

“Dick, you okay?” Said the second youngest boy-Tim, if he remembered correctly. 

 

“Yeah, Tim was it?” 

 

Something flashed across Tim’s ice, it went was gone as fast as it came, so Dick had no idea what it was. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s go, Bruce is waiting for us in one of the living rooms.”

 

“Okay.” He followed Tim to the meeting spot.

 

_I really need my memories back._ Dick thought to himself.  _Who knows what else I'm missing._


	2. There’s a world outside my front door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam at Disney, day 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have never been to Disney in California, I’m basing all of this on the Disney in Florida, because I’ve been there, so for all intents and purposes they are switched in this universe. (The only thing that’s different is the locations. Also I just can picture Bruce and co going to Florida???) Also I wrote this in the plane which had some serious turbulence, so any errors can be attributed to that. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy’s “Don’t You know Who I Think I Am?”
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer.

 

“Wow, Bruce is miserable.” Jason noted as they stood in line for the Hollywood Tower of Terror.

 

They had been in line for about an hour, and they were halfway through the rides.

 

“Well he deserves it, he didn’t buy those tickets to let us skip the lines, the fast passes or whatever they’re called.” Tim said, looking up from his phone again.

 

“Yeah, good job Bruce. You had one job and you blew it.” Steph said, turning away from Cass.

 

“You weren’t even invited, Steph.” Tim rolled his eyes. “You don’t have room to complain.”

 

“Cass invited me.” She jabbed her thumb in Cass’ direction.

 

“I’m just happy we even got here in one piece, for a while it was touch and go.” Jason turns away from Steph and turns to Dick. “Any rides you’re dying to go on?”

 

Tim rolls his eyes, “I want to actually get on this a ride before we make plans to go any other ride.”

 

“Have we ever been here before?” Dick looks to everyone, “Because if we have...Jason...then I don’t care what rides we go on.”

 

(No one mentions or even acknowledges the awkward pause before Dick says Jason’s name. In true batfam fashion, they shove it down and repress the hell out of it.)

 

“Hmmm, we could go on Splash Mountain?” Steph says, pulling the map from her backpack.

 

“No that’s all the way over there. Let’s stay in this area and ride all the rides we can today. We’re here for a couple of days so it shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, with Damian in The Animal Kingdom park, it doesn’t matter what rides we hit.” Tim says.

 

“Sounds good.” Jason turns to Cass “Sound good, Cass?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let’s go, the line is finally moving.”

 

                                                              ***

 

**The Wayne family spotted at Disney!**

 

_By Vicki Vale_

_Bruce Wayne is no stranger to vacations, in fact this paper has covered a few in their day. But Bruce Wayne was recently spotted at Disney with the rest of the Wayne family._

_Sources say that-_

 

“Bruce, you need to at least go on this ride! You are literally sucking the fun out of this vacation.” Jason yelled, grabbing the attention of not only Bruce, but passerby’s as well.

 

Bruce put down his newspaper in distaste and said to Jason as he walked up. “Jason, you don’t need to yell. I’m right here.”

 

“I don’t know...you are getting kinda old.” Jason smirked.

 

“How dare you insult Father like that Todd, take that back!” Damian whipped around from the seat next to Bruce.

 

“Why, it’s true.” Jason turned. “Oh, Bruce, I have a present for you.” He held up Mickey Mouse ears, with the green lantern symbol on them.

 

“No.”

 

“We’re all going to wear them, you have to. You wouldn’t want to upset Dick right. In his fragile mental state?”

 

Bruce looked at the ears like they were the most awful thing on earth, and gingerly took them. “Thank you Jason.” He said mechanically.

 

“Anytime.”

 

Brice put on the ears and Jason promptly bursted out laughing. He whipped his phone out and snapped a pic just as everyone arrived.

 

“I’m sending to Roy so he can show Oliver who will show Hal.”

 

Dick looked at Jason, “I don’t get it, why is it so funny. Also I got you different ones Bruce, if you’d like to wear them?” He looked to everyone.

 

“Yes.” He threw the green lantern ones on the ground.

 

Dick opened the bag and handed the ears to Bruce. The Batman symbol shown brightly. Everyone was quiet as Bruce put them on.

 

“Uh, what made you decide get these?” Tim said looking from Bruce to Dick.

 

 _Is he starting to remember?_  Tim thought.  _I don’t think it was an accident._

 

“Felt right, I guess. I had a good feeling when I picked these, almost like comfort.” Dick stared at his hands. “Do you not like them? I can go different ones.”

 

Bruce out his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “It’s perfect, Dick.”

 

“Well I’m glad you like it, so now game plan.” Steph pulled out her map again. “I think we can hit up these rides if we book it quickly.”

 

“You should have bought the passes Bruce.” Tim shook his head. “Now we have to wait in lines like everyone else. What’s the point of being rich if you can’t skip the lines at amusement parks.”

 

” _Jesus Tim,_ to get you to shut up about them, I’d buy them for you and I’m not even rich.” Steph rolled her eyes.

 

“Sorry that I want to _enjoy_ my theme park experience.”

 

“Alright, lets get going, we need to try to beat the lines since we don’t have a way of beating them, thanks to Bruce.” Tim packed and started walking toward the other rides.

 

“Oh my god Tim, let it go.”

 

“Yeah Tim, no one cares.”

 

“Drake, cease your incessant whining.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and started walking after everyone else.

 

_Why did I think this was a good idea?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed and thanks for reading! If you want to contact me, visit me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	3. I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Day 2 at Disney, ft Tim and Jason's rivalry, Bruce being a long suffering dad, and Dick and Damian bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: as I wrote this it was currently 5:10am and I had been up for almost 17 hours (my very early flight got delayed by two hours so I go to spend two extra hours in the airport) so any spelling mistakes and errors are from that. (I also wrote this on my tablet as well, so if there are any spilling mistakes, that's why.) I finished this up later today, but have only lightly edited it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Where is Bruce?” Dick looked to Alfred, who had served him dinner. “He’s always leaving and never around.”_

 

_He figured that since Bruce was never around, this was nothing more than wanting good press. It confirmed what he already thought, but it still hoped that wasn’t case._

 

_“Master Bruce has very important things to attend to, his work is very important.” Alfred said, spooning him some vegetables._

 

_Dick wrinkled his nose, he did_ _not_ _like veggies. “I mean I get this was all about good press, but the least he could do is show up every now and then. If he didn’t want me around, he shouldn’t have adopted me.”_

 

_“Master Dick, Master Bruce cares for you very much. I can assure you this was not for“good press” as you put it.” Alfred said, putting his hand on Dicks shoulder._

 

_Dick shoved it off and muttered, “Well he has a funny way of showing it.” He got up and pushed his chair in. “I’m going to be early. If you see Bruce, tell him I said good night.”_

 

_He laid in bed that night, silently crying to himself._

 

Dick awoke with a start. His memory was so fuzzy these days, his head felling like a thick heavy fog surrounded it and it made it difficult to remember things. He had been having small flashes of memory of Bruce, and to a lesser extent, everyone else.

 

He got up went to the bathroom, washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked so much different than he last remembered. Everyone did. Bruce looked much older than he remembered. He also had a second cloud of grief that surrounded him, like he had lost someone else that he loved. 

 

Also, Dick always got this weird feeling while looking at the one with the white stripe-Jason. It was almost like regret, but Dick had no idea why. He hated the looks the others gave him when he did or said something that reminded them of his “condition”.

He hated this so much, it was _so_ entirely frustrating. It felt like everyone was in a giant secret except him.

 

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. He would have to put the dream away for later, if he remembered it.

 

He opened the door, “Hello?” 

 

It was Bruce. He looked tired as usual, like he been working a lot of late nights. He didn’t know why but he felt like laughing at that thought. 

 

“Oh hey, Bruce.” He said.

 

“Ready to go again?” Bruce looked at his watch. “The park opens in an hour and I want to get going.”

 

“No, but give me ten minutes.” He closed the door and got dressed.

 

He remembered yesterday, the awkward silences. He felt like he was doing something wrong, but no idea what it was.

 

There was this giant gaping black hole in his memories and no way to fix it.

 

He sighed and opened the door. _There has to be a different way to mange this._

 

_***_

“Now that we _finally_ have our passes, _Bruce,_ we can enjoy our theme park experience more.” Tim said, holding up the aforementioned passes.

 

“Yeah, thank god we got them, because I don’t think I could deal with you whining about them for another day, I probably would have snapped and killed someone.” Jason muttered.

 

Dick laughed at that, a sudden giggle burst from his mouth controlled, while Bruce looked at Jason disapprovingly. 

 

Everyone turned to Dick with eye brows raised. “What, it was funny.”

 

Tim shrugged and said, “Alright where do you want to start?”

 

“I don’t care Drake, this is wholly inferior to the Animal Kingdom I visited yesterday with Father.” 

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“We can finish up fantasyland today,” Steph took the map and pointed, “and then head to liberty square.”

 

“Sounds good, let's go.”

 

They all started walking toward their destination, but Dick fell behind with Cass. He hadn’t really talked to her much, but she seemed to be watching him.

 

“You are not well.” She spoke. 

 

“No, I guess not.” He looked ahead to the others.

 

“You...are not whole. Your brain and body are fighting.” she looked at him. He could almost feel her staring into his soul.

 

“It’s just...so frustrating.” Heran a hand through his hair. “My mind feels like I’m muddling through quicksand and no matter how hard I try I’m just sinking and will soon be swallowed beneath the surface.”

 

Cass stopped walking and turned to him, grabbing his hand in hers. “You’ll get better.” She said, like it was a fact. (Dick strangely believed her, and felt a bit of weight lift off his shoulders. He had no idea why.)

 

They started walking again, catching up to the others. 

 

“Wow, you walk _really_ slow.” Tim muttered and walked into the first ride, which was _Barnstormer_.

 

Showing the fast pass, they entered the ride and waited in the (much shorter) line. There was a lot of people at the park, but no where near as many as the weekend.

 

Dick could feel the pulsing in his head, the sun and Jason and Tim's arguing not helping. He rubbed his head and adjusted his sunglasses. 

 

“Here.” Steph said and handed him a blue bottle with a yellow cap. He opened the bottle and took three pills out and took a swallow of water. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Steph turned to him and Jason who were arguing about something to do with Batman. 

 

Dick-bitch felt his headache increase despite the pain killers he had just took. It was in the back of his mind, a vague memory of a dark shadow and bright colors- _it’s a family name_ -and...

 

“Who’s Batman?” He said, looking at them.

 

“Oh, um, he’s a vigilante of Gotham. Part of the Justice League. The Dark Knight.” Tim said awkwardly, whipping around.

 

“Hmm.” Dick murmured looking at the line, “We’re next.”

 

They moved up and got on the ride.

 

No one mentioned the incident.

 

***

“Get your own goddam fries, if you take any more of mine, I will cut off your finger, Tim.” Jason slapped Tim’s hands away for the umpteenth time. 

 

“But I want them.”

 

“Stop fighting guys.” Steph said, stealing a fry from Jason’s tray.

 

“Bruce, do something.” Jason glared at Steph. “He’s taking my fries.”

 

“Bruce, Jason isn’t sharing.” Tim stole another one.

 

“Bruce, Tim deserves to get slapped.”

 

“Bruce, if Jason slaps me I _will_ slap him back and we _will_ fight.” 

 

Bruce rubbed his eyes, regretting very decision that had lead to this moment. “Tim, stop stealing Jason’s fries, if you want some I will buy you some. Jason, stop threatening violence to Tim. Both of you, stop fighting.”

 

Dick watched this in an amused way, turning to Damian. “They sure are something, huh.” 

 

“If by something you mean 'incredibly annoying', them yes: Grayson, I agree.” Damian dragged his fries through the ketchup. “Would you like a fry?”

 

“Sure Damian.” He gave him a big smile. “Thanks, Little D.”he ruffled his hair. 

 

Damian stood still and turned to Dick. “Why did you call me that?”

 

Dick frowned. “I don’t know, just came out randomly. Did I use to call you that a lot before...” _Before I lost my memories?_

 

“Yes. I...did not hate it.” 

 

Dick smiled at Damian. “I’m glad.”

 

They turned to Tim and Jason who were kin a physical fight over the fires, wrestling on the ground, with Bruce turned away pretending not to see it.

 

Until a worker walked up.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but you’ll need to finish your food and leave. You are causing a ruckus for our other guests.” 

 

Bride sighs and said “Sorry ma’m, we’ll go now.” He glared at Jason’s and Tim, pulled them apart and stalked off, everyone else following.

 

Damian shook his head, “Tt, imbeciles.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one that has left a comment/kudos/subscription to the story. I really appreciate it! And if you want, you can reach me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	4. Penny for Your Thoughts, a Dollar for Your Insides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick remembers some more, and we get a look inside each of the Batfam's head to see how they are really dealing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst. Next chapter is back to the regularly scheduled batfam hijinks and such. Also I wrote this (again) really early in the morning, let me know if there are any glaring errors, thank you.

I “Dick are you sure you’re okay? You’ve had a headache for a while.” Bruce said, kneeling down to where Dick was sitting. 

 

“I’m fine. Listen, I don’t want to spoil this vacation or whatever. I’ll pop some Advil, and we can go.” 

 

“Dick, I really don’t think you should be spending hours in the hot sun. I think we can spend today resting and pick up Disney tomorrow.” 

 

“Bruce-“ he started to say, but felt a wave of lightheadedness wash over him. “Fine I’ll take a seat.” 

 

But before he could reach the seat, blackness washed over him.

 

The last thing he heard fro the darkness overtook his vision was Bruce yelling his name.

 

***

 

_He was furious. Bruce had adopted another kid! Right after he left too! He looked at the newspaper._

 

**_“Billionare CEO Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises adopts another kid, this time from the street.”_ **

 

_Dick threw the paper on the table and fumed. “How could he do this?” He turned to the window and back to the paper. “After what happened with me?”_

 

_He slumped down on the couch and decided to call Afred._

 

_“Master Dick, is that you?” He heard Alfred voice say, almost in disbelief._

 

_“Yeah, it’s me Alfred. Listen, is Bruce home? I need to speak to him.”_

 

_“I assume Master Bruce did not tell you of the news, like I told him to?”_

 

_“No. He did not.”_

 

_“Well, I will certainly be telling him ofirst when he gets back. I told him you would be unhappy to hear this news from a paper.”_

 

_“He’s out?”_

 

_“With Master Jason, finishing up the adoption papers, I believe.”_

 

_“How is he?”_

 

_“Master Jason or Master Bruce?”_

 

_Dick let out a sigh. “Both. Neither.”_

 

_“I’ll let him know you called.”_

 

_“Please do.”_

 

_He ended the call. He was so angry that Brice replaced him without a thought._

 

_‘Especially since_ **_he_ ** _was the one who kicked me out.”_

 

_Dick glared at the newspaper and picked it, up threw it in the trash, and walked into his bedroom to get ready._

 

_He had a job to do._

 

_***_

“I’m worried about him, Leslie. He blacked out. The only time he did that was the first time the memories vanished. What if there was side-effects we missed?” Bruce muttered into the phone.

 

He looked at Dick, laying on the sofa with his eyes closed. He hadn’t moved since he passed out.

 

“Bruce, we looked at everything we could. I don’t think we missed anything. For all we know, this is a one time thing.” He heard Leslie move in the background.

 

_She must be getting ready for her shift._

 

“I hope you’re right.” He muttered, taking another look at Dick. “Should we come back?”

 

“No. This is the best thing for him right now. He needs his family around him, nothing stressful. Now I have to go, but call me later if his condition changes.”

 

“Bye Leslie.” He smiled and hung up the phone. 

 

He looked to the couch and smiled a bit. Dick looked peaceful.

 

***

_“How could you Bruce?” Dick yelled at him. “Not even a month after I had to leave and you already adopt another kid?”_

 

_“Dick, it’s not that simple. Jason needed me. He was living on the streets.” Bruce looked to him._

 

_“I’m sure thats all it was.I can’t believe you. And here I was actually going to_ **_forgive_ ** _you. Silly me.”_

 

_“Dick-“_

 

_“No. I’m done. I’m leaving. Good bye Bruce.” Dick turned away and walked out of the manner, mindlessly brushing by a kid who he assumed was Jason._

 

_“Watch it, kid.” Dick stalked down the hallway to the door angrily._

 

_He wasn’t going to forgive Bruce for this, Not now, not any time soon._

 

  


***

 

Jason’s first memory of Dick is him rushing down the hallway, colliding into him. It had been years ago, a different lifetime even. (If you count dying and being revived, which he did.)

 

Before his death, everything had been different. Dick had hated him because of Bruce, which often lead to him being in between their fihgts. All because Bruce made him Robin after Dick left. 

 

Like he wasn’t some cheap imitation.

 

After his death, Dick had tried his hardest to make up for how terrible of a brother he had been (in his eyes, Jason couldn’t care less, he was use to disappointment.)

 

Dick had hated him, and probably would have kept on hating him if he had lived, that’s just the simple truth. 

 

Didn’t mean Jason had to like it.

 

When he came back to Gotham, the Lazarus Pit glowing through his veins, fueling his rage, he thought he would never have it again. 

 

Family. Love. Security.

 

It was so short lived nowadays. He still he serious issues with Bruce, and probably always would, but he had to give the man credit. 

 

Even when Jason was at his lowest, Bruce was there for him. And he couldn’t forget that.

 

And now with Dick’s memories gone, they all had to work around it, tiptoe what to say, because Dick didn’t _remember_ them. Sure, he knew their names of everyone in the family, but he didn’t _know_ them.

 

Jason could see the flash of pain across Tim’s face when Dick paused before saying his name, the downward look when Dick didn’t call Damian by usual his nickname, or talk to Cass during moments when he usually would have.

 

This memory loss thing effected more than Dick.

 

Too bad he could never know.

 

***

 

Tim remembered the first time he saw Dick Grayson. He was three, it was on the television, and he had been doing quadtrouple flip. Years later when he saw Robin do the same flip, he put it together. 

Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson was Robin. 

 

After Jason’s death he knew he needed to spring into action. Batman had been getting more and more aggressive, spiraling into the kind of vigilante Batman wasn’t supposed to be.

 

Something needed to be done. Dick Grayson didn’t want to be in any part of what Tim had planned, so he went solo.

 

Eventually he became Robin.

 

But that didn’t mean Bruce healed. 

 

He would sometime look at Tim and call him Jason, to which Bruce would apologize upon realizing what he had done, but continued to do anyway, by accident.

 

Tim felt like he was wearing a ghosts clothes and living someone else life.

 

When he officially met Dick, it was under much better circumstances. Dick became the big brother he never had, helped him through the death of his father, the adoption into the Wayne family. 

 

He had helped so much and didn’t even remember.

 

Now he felt a stab of hurt in his heart when Dick paused before saying his name. Or when he heard “Tim” and had to look around to see which kid that actually was. 

 

Dick had been there through such a big part of his life and he didn’t even remember it. It sucked. A lot.

 

But he couldn’t say that.

 

The memory thing effected more than Dick.

 

Too bad they could never tell him.

 

***

 

Damian looked at his sketchbook. He remembered meeting Grayson for the first time... He had been warm and welcoming, embracing Damian once Bruce introduced him. 

 

That was the first time in a long time he had gotten a hug.

 

It felt warm, secure, like he would never be alone, and that Grayson would always be there for him.

 

How foolish he had been. 

 

Grayson may still be here, but he  isn’t, not really. The Grayson everyone in the family loved and knew was gone. 

 

This empty shell left in his place.

 

Sure the warmth was there, but it was more muted, simmering below the surface. 

 

He knew what Father’s plan was. To have this trip _somehow_ reignite Grayson’s memories once and for all, making his mind whole agin. 

 

But he had a feeling it was going to be a while, if not difficult.

 

He saw how it had effected everyone in the family, much as they tried to keep their reactions hidden. 

 

He knew it hurt them as well. 

 

But Grayson wouldn’t know.

 

He _couldn’t_ know. 

 

***

 

Cassandra Caine, unlike the others in her family, did not remember her first meeting with Dick. She did remember how nice he was. How happy, warm, and smiling he was. His sunny demeanor.

 

His body language said _It’s nice to meet you, let’s be friends_. 

 

Body language, in Cass’s opinion, did not lie like words did.

 

She knew how Dick's memory loss had effected her family, even in ways her family did not. That was why she was glad for this trip. And for Stephanie, her best friend.

 

“Hopefully Dick wakes up soon from his fainting spell. Bruce is even more unbearable as usual.” Steph said, walking into the room.

 

Cass turned to her and smiled. “Patience.”

 

Steph rolled her eyes, “Sure, easy for you to say. You’re like a ninja of patience. A bat-ninja.”

 

Cass smiled again.

 

“So, what rides are we doing tomorrow? I think we should..” Steph continued in explaining what rides they should go on, what ones they should skip, ectera, ectera.

 

Cass hoped this trip would help everyone, because she has seen the toll Dick’s memory loss was taking on the family.

 

But she wouldn’t say anything. 

 

She couldn’t. 

 

***

 

Dick woke for the first time in a while without a headache.

 

As soon as Bruce saw he was awake. He hung up his phone and turned to him. “Dick, are you okay?” 

 

Strangely enough, he was. He told Bruce as such.

 

“Well, let’s hope there is no repeat, then, huh?” Bruce let out a crooked smile. 

 

“You were worried weren’t you?” Dick smirked.

 

“Of course I was, I’m your family.” Bruce looked at seriously.

 

“You too, Bruce, You all are. I don’t know what I would do without the support of everyone here.” Dick smiled.

 

“Of course.” Bruce cellared his throat and looked back at the doorway. “Everyone is in the rec room, you were out for almost an hour.”

 

“Alright, sounds good!” Dick smiled and walked over to there.

 

_Ihope Dick doesn’t learn how much this has effected everyone else as well, it will upset him greatly._

 

_He can’t._

 

_He won’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented/kudos'd/subscrined, I appreciate it! If you want, you can find me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	5. We're alone together (we're alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna tries to find a spell to help Dick and the batfam climbs some stuff leading Dick to believe rich kids are very weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies as this is a filler chapter, I just wanted to put something up as I had double uploaded my other story and wanted to have something for here too. I wrote this on my phone so sorry if the formatting is off/this is short.

Zatana sneezed. Not for the first time and definitely not for the last.

"This is getting ridiculous." She muttered, brushing the dust that had collected on her shirt and pants.

She had been here every time she had an off day, researching Dick's condition.

So far, no luck.

She hoped that vacation had helped not just Dick, but the others as well.

They deserved it.

She looked through the book, trying to see if anything was remotely what she was looking for.

An actual love potion, turning someone into a frog, the basic spells she already come across.

Now, three weeks in researching, she still had no answers.

She looked at the book scrolling each page until something caught her eyes.

 _Memory Loss_  It proclaimed at the top.

It seemed suspicious, as she had expressed giving up on this pointless research to a few people.

But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 _When a person is experiencing memory loss due to a spell there is not much to be done. Reversing the spell depends on how intricate the spell is, how much power was out into creating it and finally, who the spell was casted on_.

Zatanna frowned. She knew all of this already. She wa s about to our the book back when she caught a line form the book.

_This spell can be easily reversed but requires a specific set of instructions. Find the castes on and say these words as you put both hands in their head covering it, "gnirB kcab eht seiromem."_

"Seems easy enough." She said looking at the page.

 _This must be done if there is no other options as thjs brings back every forgotten memory the castes has had, which could portentously overwhelm the brain. Also doing this will alert the caster that their spell has been broken. Be very careful when using this spell, as it can cause permanent brain damage_.

Zatanna groaned and slumped on the desk. "Great."

 

                    ***

  
"Are you sure there is no other option?" Bruce said to Zatanna.

"I'm sorry but from what I have researched over the past few weeks, this is he only thing I've dug up." The shuffling of papers went through the phone.

Bruce sighed. "If you can, keep looking. We don't want to risk a permanent injury because we didn't look to find anything else."

"I'll try and contact John and see if he knows anything."

"Make sure not to-"

Bruce was interrupted by Zatanna. "Not to tell anyone who this is for or anything identifying about the case. I know."

He could hear her eye roll across the phone.

"Thank you Zatanna." He said and ignored her annoyed sounds of him ignoring her.

"Bye Bruce." She said and then hung up on him.

"Hey Bruce, ready he's out?" Tim walks in. "We are leaving now."

Bruce turns to Tim. "Yeah. Let's go. Zatanna was just updating me in any finds."

"Anything new."

Bruce thought for a second. "No, nothing yet."

It was a better that they didn't know just yet. He didn't want to get their hopes up to only disappoint them.

 

                   ***

 

"Tim I swear to god, if you get close to me again I am going to push you and unlike yesterday it is not going to be a fair fight." Jason glared at Tim who had been pushed into him again.

"It's not my fault! I'm being jostled." Tim glared at Jason.

"Well, quit it." Jason hisses at him.

Tim gives him a look. "Sure, I'll try."

A few steps behind, Damian and walk together.

"If it always this chaotic?" Dick looks at Jason and Tim who are on the verge of another physical fight.

"Yes, aside from Father and Cains this family is full of imbeciles."

Dick turned to Damian. "What about me little D? Am I an imbecile?"

"Of course not Grayson. You are always disclosed from that category, so I see not need to say you are not an imbecile."

Dick smiled and ruffled Damian's hair. "Aw, thanks Dami."

Damian flushed and muttered. "It is no problem Grayson, I am just speaking the truth."

Up ahead, Jason and Tim were not close to having a physical fight, but that was because Cass had stepped in to mediate as Bruce looked like he wanted about to blow a gasket. Again.

Dick saw o e of those things where you strap yourself to a harness and walk on planks and such.

"Bruce?" He called trying to get Bruce's attention. "Can we go on that thing?"

He pointed to the aforementioned thing.

"Ooo, looks like fun." Steph remarked, "I'll race you." And bolted off sprinting.

Jason and Tim followed.

                   ***

Upon getting strapped in, duck leaned two things. 1) He loved doing this so he was going to do this more often. 2) Rich kids were adrenaline junkies who liked to play fast and loose.

Especially his family.

They spent about two hours on the set, doing more and more risky stunts that looked very dangerous but was borne of what seemed many nights (or days) of practice.

How are kids of a billionaire so weirdly athletic.

Dick looked towards Bruce. He was reading a newspaper and looked as happy as he could be.

He looked again at his family who were trying to out do each other in terms of crazy tricks.

Rich kids were weird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment/subscribe! Thank you to everyone who had, I appreciate it! 
> 
> You can also contact me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	6. We're broken down on memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick remembers something important, which concerns the rest of the family. Plus, a trip to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!!! I can't believe it, but don't worry. I am (hopefully) planning on making this a series, so expect more in the future. :)
> 
> Apologies for such a long wait in between updates, but I wanted to figure out where I was going with the story! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“We need to go to the store, Bruce. We are officially out of cereal because Dick ate all of it. Not mention the fact that we are out of everything else.” Tim said walking into the room.

 

“Already? We just went three days ago.” Bruce looked up from his newspaper.

 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you have kids Bruce.” Tim rolls his eyes.

 

Bruce sighs. “Fine. We’ll go later.”

 

“No, lets go now so we can go to the beach later.” Tim took a bite of an apple.

 

“Fine.” Bruce sighs.

 

“GUYS, BRUCE AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO GO.”

 

Bruce turned to Tim. “You don’t need to shout.”

 

Time rolled his eyes again. “Of course I do.”

 

Bruce sighs, regretting every decision that had lead him to this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain Crunch or Fruit Loops?” Ducks turned to the person next to him...Tim.

 

“Uh...why not both?” Tim looks confused.

 

“Oh good idea.” He threw both of them in the cart.

 

They heard Jason laugh over in the next aisle. “Oh my god, Tim, this is hilarious. Get Bruce.”

 

Dick walks over to where Jason is laughing, holding a plastic thing of Reece’s shaped in the form a bat.

 

Bruce was next to Jason altering hearing him yell across the aisle.

 

“I am darkness, I am the night!” Jason imitated the packaging, moving them along to simulate talking.

 

“I am...Batman.” Tim said ingravely voice.

 

Brice sighed and rolled his eyes, looking bemused at his two kids.

 

“Sure, you two are hilarious.” Bruce said, picking up the candy.

 

Jason and Tim stopped and looked at each other.

 

“After all..I am Batman.” Bruce said casually, but with a deeper than usual voice.

 

Dick dropped his soda and it clattered to the floor.

 

_It was dark and cold in his room. He felt so alone._

 

_Where was Bruce? He had been gone very recently. Ever since...that night._

 

_He looked at the bats that flew past his window, waking him up from his nightmare._

 

_He went to the library where the picture of his parents were._

 

_He missed them._

 

_He curled up in the chair, the misery curling around him like a snake._

 

 _Suddenly, the door opened_ , _and Alfred walked out of the clock?_

 

_What?_

 

_He snuck in there before it closed making sure Alfred couldn’t see him._

 

_He looked around the cave, the different things (such as a dinosaur) and saw a huge computer set up with a lone chair in front it._

 

_Suddenly, a car screeched into view and Dick hid._

 

_The Batman._

 

_“Woah.” Dick whispered._

 

_Suddenly he felt a prickle in the back of his neck and turned around slowly._

 

_Two bright lenses stared back._

 

_“You’re Batman! The dark knight!” He points to the Batman._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_He removed the mask and underneath was the man who has taken him in._

 

_Bruce Wayne._

 

* * *

 

 

_He was so frustrated with Bruce. After he left the city not even amonth later and he gets another Robin. While Dick is_ _still_ _Robin?_

 

_Absolutely ridiculous. He calls Bruce, and then a young male voice answers._

 

_“Wayne Household this is Jason.” and then “Yes, I said exactly how you told me.”_

 

_Dick hung up without saying a word._

 

* * *

 

 

_Jason is dead. His little wing is dead. He sits down with his head in his hands._

 

_“Oh, Dick, I’m so sorry.” Kori runs her hands through his hair, ruffling it._

 

_“He didn’t even tell me. I found out by some reporter asking me when Bruce is planning the funeral.” he muttered._

 

_He had been off planet, helping a world in trouble, with the Titan’s help. It was a long few months, but he knew it wold be worth it in the end._

 

_He came back to a dead brother he hadn’t gotten to know all the way because of his tense family relationship with Bruce._

 

_“I don’t know how I’ll ever forgive him.” He said to her._

 

_“I know.” she smiled at gave him a comforting hug. “I know.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Dick shook out of his sudden memory gain.

 

“How could you have never told me Bruce?” Dick glared at him.

 

Everyone turned to him.

 

“What do you mean Dick?” Bruce turned to him.

 

Dick walked closer to him and lowered his voice. Then looked him straight in the eyes, seeing as Tim and Jason (who had been dead apparenlty!) “That you are Batman.”


	7. A fortune for your disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick remembers-and the fall out from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter! Thank you all for your comments, likes, and subscriptions, they really mean a lot to me. Now, as this is a series, don't fret, the story is not over. If you have any ideas/prompts you want to see in this 'verse, let me know either in the comments below, or leave an ask at my tumblr! Thank you all again, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all had fun reading it.

_It was a standard mission. Get in, get out, no one gets hurt. Jason had even volunteered to help with the mission, which was great, because it meant they were slowly becoming a family again. Which made him happy. He didn’t like seeing his family be torn apart._

 

_Especially now that Jason was alive, he wanted to mend the fences, and try and bridges the gap between them. He knew it wasn’t Jason’s fault entirely. He had just separated with Bruce, leaving to start his own team not under the strict eyes of Bruce. He needed to spread his wings and fly._

 

_And then everything went sideways. A new player in the game they didn’t count on. A magic user. Dick had no idea who this was as he had not seen him before, but that didn’t mean he could be caught off guard._

 

_He saw that there was an opening and the magic user was about to hit Jason. Dick knew if anything happened, Bruce would never forgive himself, especially when it came to Jason._

 

_He made the decision and jumped in front of the beam._

 

_“Nightwing!” He heard someone shout._

 

_He opened his eyes blearily to see a red hood figure crunch does next to him. “The guy…”_

 

_“He got away.” He heard a_ **_click_ ** _, and the helmet was on the ground. “Why did you do that?”_

 

_“Call it an apology.” He gasped out._

 

_Pain was overtaking him, and he was closed to blacking out, he felt a whisper inhis mind and succumbed to the darkness awaiting him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick frowned at his family. They had kept this from him for weeks. _Weeks!_

 

“How could you?” He glared at them. 

 

Their shocked faces irritated him enough, so he left the store. Which got them running after him.

 

“Dick, wait! Let’s go back to the villa and we will explain everything.”

 

He pursed his lips. “Fine. But it better be a good explanation.”

 

They drove to the villa and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, they were presented with the chaos of Steph and Damian fighting. 

 

“Damiani, enough!” Bruce told him, having Damian pause in his tracks.

 

“But Father-“

 

“Dami, just listen to him. Besides we need to talk.”

 

Everyone turned to Dick. 

 

“Did he-“ Steph started.

 

“Yep.” Jason responded. 

 

“Now get explaining.” He turned to Bruce. 

 

“It was after you had gotten hit…”

 

* * *

 

_“It’s been five days and he hasn’t woken up. What did Zatanna say when she visited?” Tim turned over to Bruce, who tiredly rubbed his eyes._

 

_“That we just need to wait for him to wake up, there isn’t anything we can do.”_

 

_“Alright. I’ll be in the cave. I need to work on our case, crime doesn’t stop because we are facing problems.” Tim waned his hand goodbye._

 

_Bruce was worried. Tim had been taking it the best, but that didn’t mean he had been actually handling it. Ever since his father had died, Tim had become less and less prone to emotional displays._

 

_He could only hope the budding friendship with Superboy and the rest of the team was working. Tim needed the connections of a few friends so as to not be consumed with work._

 

_Tim was slowly becoming him and he did not like that, he did not like that one bit. Tim may not see him as his dad, but he felt a sort of paternal concern for him, like all the children._

 

_He turned to Dick and sighed, hoping he would waker up soon._

 

_“Is he still out?” A voice said behind him._

 

_Bruce turned to see Jason. “Yes.”_

 

_“He took that hit for me. Told me to ‘consider it as an apology’.” Jason frowned looking at Dick. “Like he had anything to apologize for anyway.”_

 

_“Jason, I’m sorry.” Bruce said suddenly._

 

_Jason paused. “…What.”_

 

_“I said, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did when you came back. I should have” Bruce turns to Dick, still laying unconscious on the bed in his room. “…done a lot of things differently.”_

 

_Jason had no idea what to say to that brutal honesty, but luckily he had an excuse not to answer, as Dick had just woken up._

 

_“…Bruce?” Dick murmured. “Is that you?”_

 

_“Yes, Dick, it’s me.” Bruce turned two kneel by the bed. “How are you feeling.”_

 

_“Minor headache but I’m fine.” He turns to Jason. “Who’s this guy?”_

 

_Alarmed Bruce slowly turned to Jason. “What’s the last thing you remember?”_

 

_“You and I leaving from the circus. My parents…” Dick trailed off looking away._

 

_“Dick…that was thirteen years ago.” Bruce quickly turned to Jason. “Go get Alfred, we have a problem.”_

 

* * *

 

“So you decided to not say anything? Not correct me at all?” Dick got up and started pacing. “Why didn’t any of you say anything?”

 

“We weren’t sure what happened, and to be honest we still aren’t.” Tim frowned.

 

“Dick…you were unconscious for five days. We were more worried about your health than reminding you of your vigilante career.”

 

“But what about later? It’s been three weeks. You had all the time to tell me.” He points at them. “I have had this feeling like there was this big secret you all had, but didn’t trust me enough to say anything. Not to mention all the weird things you guys said and did.”

 

“Dick-“

 

“No, Bruce. You don’t understand. I’ve had this feeling of anxiety, like there was a huge part ofmy life missing, for the past three weeks. You all could have said something. But you didn’t.” Dick left after throwing up his hands in frustration.

 

Bruce made to go after him, but Jason looked to him. “I got it. I have a few things to say to him anyway.”

 

Bruce nodded, but looked wary. “Be careful.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Jason walks to when Dick was sitting, out on the deck by the ocean, swinging his legs in the water. He takes a deep breath and begins talking.

 

“When I was younger, we had this lady live next to us.” Jason began sitting down next him. “She was one of the nicest ladies I had meet, and I always felt bad for her.”

 

Dick looked at him, “So?”

 

“She had this memory problem. Too many hits to the head, too many drugs, I don’t know. Every time she saw me, she’d give me the brightest smile and give me a hug. She thought I was her long dead son.” Jason looked out at the ocean. “At first I told her I wasn’t, but soon I just went along, because what was the harm?”

 

“Jason…”

“Eventually she wandered into the wrong alley and got really hurt. She didn’t make it.” He turned to Dick. “I felt bad for playing into her delusion because she was always so upset to see me go, but I couldn’t stay because my mom needed me and my dad got mad when I was out and he needed me to help him with his schemes.”

 

Jason stuck his feet in the water. It felt nice and cool, as it was hot outside and this provided relief. 

 

“I told Bruce this wouldn’t end well, that we needed to tell you, but Tim thought that there was a possibility trying to manually jog your memory either wouldn’t work or have adverse effects. Bruce agreed and made a gag-order.”

 

“I see.” 

 

“We tried everything after that, as you know. Leslie suggested maybe a vacation would take the stress on your mind, and perhaps help with the memories. So, that’s what we did. Left Oracle, Huntress and Batwoman in charge of Gotham, in case anything happened and to patrol. Then we packed up and headed out here.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to stay out here from a while…I need some space to process everything.” 

 

“I get it. It’s been a major cha age for all of us. But at least now you won’t have me lurking around. Once we get back to Gotham, I’ll probably split from everyone and pop by every now and again, like usual.” Jason turned to leave.

 

“No.” Dick got up from his spot. “I want you to stay. If you leave, then Tim will probably head to San Francisco to his team and Cast will head back to Hong Kong. I want you all to stay here.”

 

Jason paused. “I guess I could stick around a little longer.”

 

And like that, Dick had has family back again. (Like he ever lost it in the first place.)

 

“Should we head back then?”

 

“Yeah, I want to see if Bruce has gotten a handle on Steph and Damian’s duel, especially now that Tim is involved.”

 

“Why did he let Alfred go have his own vacation after the first day?”

 

“Because Bruce thinks he can handle his own kids when clearly he can’t.”

 

Dick smiled. This was the mossing pice he needed to finally feel whole again. For that past few weeks he’d felt this gaping whole was missing from his life and he was glad it was finally gone Hopefully now hw could remember everything else with the help of his family.

 

Even though he was still mad at them for keeping such a big secret.

 

* * *

 

The sorcerer looked around him and smiled. He had to wait weeks, but it all paid off in the end. 

 

“So…he’s got his memory back, hmm. Let’s see what we have here.” He flipped through the memories that were collected.

 

“Hmmm, Interesting.” He muttered, looking through them. Upon stumbling on a _very_ interesting memory, he smirked.

 

“So, Batman is Bruce Wayne, hmmm? Interesting.” 

 

He laughed to himself. 

 

_What I can do with this information…it will change everything. I’ll make him pay fro what he did, what they all did._

 

“Now on to phase two.” he took out his notebook and wrote down his findings.

 

He dropped a potion into the caldron and it turned a sickly greenish-brown color, and started bubbling. He stirred and stirred until it was done. Taking out a vial and filling it, the murky green water began filling the small vial. Once he had filled up about ten vials, one for each person, he smiled.

 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, and please leave a kudos/comment and if you want to talk, I'm [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
